Hydrocarbon production may use metal pipes, disposed in a geological formation, for bringing the hydrocarbons to the surface. Since hydrocarbon production may last for years or even decades, it is desirable to monitor the status of the metal pipes to ensure that corrosion has not degraded zonal isolation and improve production.